elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dagger's Edge
|type = Side quest |dlc = Base }} The Dagger's Edge is a quest available in . Lord Diel of Daggerfall and his sons are investigating the recent harpy attacks all along the coast. They hired a group of mercenaries called the Daggers to help them with their research, but the Daggers never returned from the Shrieking Scar. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Bumnog #Assist the Remly brothers – hint: use the throwingsnares #Assist Gelvin – hint: collect harpy eggs #Defeat the Harpy Matriarch, Foulwing #Return to the camp #Talk to Bumnog #Talk to Lord Diel #Talk to Granette #Investigate the fishing house #Tell Gelvin to finish the job or #Tell Gelvin to confront Lord Diel #Talk to Lord Diel #Talk to Bumnog #Talk to Gelvin #Complete the quest Walkthrough Lord Diel explains one of the Daggers did in fact make it back to camp, and he suggests to talk to him to get more information. Head over to Bumnog who is waiting nearby. He tells the Vestige this is the first job they got and now the rest of them are missing. They need to be found so the mission will be a success. We need to collect harpy eggs to help Gelvin, our leader, and the Remly brothers to finish their jobs. We also need to locate Foulwing, the harpy queen, and kill her. Follow the marker to find Gelvin, who has by accident got himself trapped in one of the traps set by Armel Remly. He first won't accept they need help, but then says they haven't a clue what they are doing and will appreciate any help they can get. He has one unhatched harpy egg but Lord Diel needs a few more. Eggs can be found in the nests above, follow the marker to find them. The area is full with harpies who attack on sight, and some will drop eggs when killed. Gelvin said he would head back to camp after a rest and that they should meet there when the job is finished. On top of the Shrieking Scar, the harpy queen Foulwing is waiting. Defeat her with the help of Bumnog then follow the marker to find the Remly brothers who are setting out traps. Although Balin says he has nothing to report to the Lord except his brother is an idiot. Armel has set dozens of traps but just now realized harpies fly and don't walk. He explains they are trying to capture a few harpies so the Lord can observe them and find out why they behave as they do. They also have throwing snares but the harpies need to be weakened before using them, and they are no fighters. He hands over some snares to the Vestige so they can do the job. Find some more harpies, and fight them and use the snares to capture them. After a number of harpies have been captured, return to camp. Halfway there, it turns out Bumnog wants to have a talk. He is concerned they won't get payed for the job as he is suspicious of Lord Diel. Head back to camp after he has finished talking. At the camp the captured harpies lie screaming on a line and Lord Diel is watching over them. He at once see that Gelvin isn't back with them and when he gets the eggs he is a bit annoyed. One egg is missing, it's the one Gelvin was to bring back. He gets very angry and points the Vestige to Granette, Gelvin's sister. Tell her if he doesn't get back he will cut his right hand off from stealing from a noble. Granette says she had her doubts about the Lord from the start and hopes for more help from the Vestige. She thinks she knows where her brother has gone, and mentions a fishing cabin where they first met Lord Diel. Follow the marker to the fishing cabin and enter to find Gelvin. He says he was on his way back to camp when he decided to investigate the cabin. He hasn't found anything yet but searching around the room, some clues are found. Finally a contract is found that explains the Lord has orchestrated the entire harpy threat to increase his own profits and reputation. After either telling Gelvin to finish the job or confront Lord Diel, go outside to talk to the Lord if they agree to deal with him. He is very angry and depending what was done earlier, either give him the last egg or not and determine the fate of the Lord and the end of the quest. The reward will be a large sum of and a pair of Dagger's Combat Stompers. Reward *146–604 Journal Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests